The Hunt/Transcript
Nightmare Fyodor Malikov who's already been healed and Joseph Capelli approaches the Remnant's VTOL after it's been full repaired. Ellis Turner had inserted the power core inside the VTOL to power it up. Capelli helps Malikov to get onboard. Turner enters the cockpit and sits on the left side while Charlie Tent sits on the right side. Turner nods to Tent that everything's all clear for takeoff. The VTOL lifts off and departs St. Louis as the cutscene ends. When the cutscene returns, the VTOL is flying through the night sky. Inside the chopper, Tent and Turner are still awake in the cockpit while Malikov reads his journal and Capelli sleeps in the cabin. In his dream, Capelli looks around and everything's all white and pale light orange until he sees something behind him, then he recognizes them. *'Joseph Capelli:' Susan? He runs straight to his wife and his son, Jack Capelli, then he reaches for her cheek. After he barely touches her, Susan Farley and then Jack Capelli start to crack and crumble apart as Joseph Capelli begins to realize that Susan and Jack were a statue. Capelli kneels over and starts panicking snooping up the crumbled remains of Susan and Jack with his hands. Soon everything becomes nothing, but dust. Capelli wakes up and starts breathing fast and looks at one of Jack's mittens. *'Joseph Capelli:' Susan, Jack. They're in trouble. *'Fyodor Malikov:' It was just a dream, Joseph. Capelli gets off the seat and quickly enters the cockpit. *'Joseph Capelli:' (to Tent) I need you to go check on my family. *'Charlie Tent:' What? *'Joseph Capelli:' My wife and son. In Baxter Springs, Oklahoma. *'Charlie Tent:' Oklahoma?! Just then, the VTOL gets hit from outside, knocking Capelli off his feet and falls onto the cabin floor as he drops his son's mitten. Two Chimeran Dropships are attacking and shooting at the VTOL from behind. Capelli looks around for his son's mitten until he sees the mitten flying and caught on the starboard door-mounted .50 caliber machine gun. Capelli is able to grab the mitten, but the VTOL's evasive maneuvers causes Capelli to fall off the VTOL, but he quickly grabs on the step bar as the Dropship flies past over them. He barely hangs on as one part of the bar brakes lose. Charlie Tent walks towards Capelli. *'Charlie Tent:' Shit. (to Turner) Ellis! Bring us down!! Tent reaches over the starboard cabin and brings out his right hand to Capelli. *'Charlie Tent:' Grab my hand!! Turner brings the VTOL to hover allowing Capelli to reach Tent's hand, but he misses. *'Ellis Tuner:' They're coming back around!! Capelli tries to reach Tent's hand, but misses again. *'Ellis Tuner:' We're sittin' ducks here, Charlie!! The Dropship is about to attack the VTOL again. *'Joseph Capelli:' My family-- *'Charlie Tent:' I'll find them. I promise. Capelli lets go of the bar and falls onto the ground below. *'Charlie Tent:' Ellis get us outta here!! The VTOL dodges the incoming fire from the Dropship as the VTOL flies away and the VTOL leaves Joseph behind. Joseph Capelli is able to get up on his feet as words appears. MT. PLEASANT, PENNSYLVANIA 334 MILES TO NEW YORK CITY The cutscene ends. Gameplay Capelli begins to walk into the wilderness as the camera zooms-in to reveal the Chimeran Dropship hovering near him as the Dropship opens the door, deploying three Hybrids now armed with Deadeye as they jump out of the Dropship and land on the ground. Two Sniper Hybrids turn themselves invisible as they move into position, avoiding from being detected by Capelli while the third Hybrid stays in position and roars grunt before he turns himself invisible and activates the laser-sight mounted on his Deadeye. Camera zooms out as Capelli moves out. *'Charlie Tent Radio:' The old man what to stick you. We'll drop him off once we lose the dropship and we're all to check on your family. *'Fyodor Malikov Radio:' Joseph. I would scold you for your senseless action, but there is no use in arguing. Move south through the forest. There is a train, on the other side of a bridge. I will meet you there. Capelli manages to take out a few Sniper Hybrids before he reaches the nearby shed. *'Fyodor Malikov:' Joseph! The dropship is hunting for you-try to stay hidden. He kills several more Sniper Hybrids as he tries to evade from being spotted by a Dropship and enters the tunnel. *'Fyodor Malikov Radio:' I have discovered a tunnel at the end of the tracks. Let us hope we can use the train to continue towards New York. After Capelli reaches the tunnel junction, he opens the door, into the cave and kills several patrolling Hybrids and destroys a few Shield Drones. He exits the cave when he sees the railway bridge and a small mining village ahead in the distance on the other side of the river. *'Fyodor Malikov:' Joseph! I can see you! I am at the far end of the bridge, across the bridge. When Capelli attacks the group of Hybrids from behind. *'Fyodor Malikov:' Careful! There are snipers ahead. Capelli takes cover and kills several more Hybrids as the Dropship re-appears and attack Capelli, but he escapes into another tunnel entrance which leads to the mine shelter. Outside, the same Dropship appears again, hovering near him and sending more Military Chimera and Shield Drones to locate Capelli. One of the Drones found him and alert the Chimera as the Dropship firing several rockets at the shelter entrance and blasting it open, allowing the Chimeran to enter and attack Capelli. He fights back and kills all Chimera reinforcements before he exits the mine shelter and crosses the bridge. The Dropship arrives and fires a few rockets at the bridge, destroying the upper portion of the bridge, preventing Capelli from crossing as he drops down to the lower portion of the bridge and picks up the Chimeran missile launcher: Wildfire. Capelli returns fire by launching several missiles and damaging the Dropship. Several Hybrids appear to assist the Dropship. He quickly kills the Hybrids before Capelli launches several more missiles at the damaged Dropship and destroying it. The scene zooms towards one of the train car as the door slides open and Fyodor Malikov is shown. *'Fyodor Malikov:' Joseph!! Thank God you are alive. Come, this way. Capelli follows him. Category:Resistance 3 Transcripts